ZeroSixTwoEightZero
by Amledo
Summary: In which Tony finds that alarms concerning Gods of Mischief are unecessary. Tony/Loki fluffy get together fic with loads of cuddles and sap. Also mentions Thor/Steve and a brief hint of Pepper/Phil. Now with second chapter
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So this is different than my usual Avengers fare, not because I don't like this, but because I just haven't had any ideas yet. So here I give you my first bit of Loki/Tony with mentions of Thor/Steve. I don't own the Avengers and I never will. So if you could please maybe not assume that I am making money off of this then that would be great. This is slash and that means gayness, but there isn't anything graphic to be had here. On with the show!)

Zero-Six-Two-Eight-Zero

Tony rarely slept these days, his mind was always whirling away from him as he tried to make Avengers tower a home for all of them. He was perpetually upgrading their weapons and armor, but he was also constantly improving their living quarters. The week before last he had knocked out the wall that separated a certain Super Soldier's room from that of a certain Thunder God's. He had given them a self-contained living space with a kitchenette, an entertainment area and of course an overlarge bed for whatever it was that new couples got up to.

Tony closed his eyes and laid back in bed, the pillow was welcoming and the bed comfortable, but painfully empty. It had been three days since he had last slept, so he knew that he needed to, he just wished that there was someone there to hold him or for him to hold onto. Desperately he wanted to pretend that he and Pepper had been meant for anything more than friendship but he had known from the beginning that they couldn't work. She was a great friend, a brilliant assistant and his company would be absolutely nothing without her, but he could not make her happy. And so he had let her go. Phil made her happy and so Tony was happy.

Just lonely.

He snapped his eyes closed and imagined with all of his might that someone was beside him, a slender waist to wrap his arms around, long legs to tangle with his own, hair long enough to run his fingers through and warmth, he needed warmth.

In retrospect, he realized that he hadn't specified, maybe because he had never specified when it came to gender, but this time it would have been good. He felt a body in his arms and it was warm and comfortable. There was a dark head buried against his chest and long fingers snared in his shirt. He had just tightened his arms around a slim torso when the alarm sounded. He knew the code at once, he had created it months prior, probably should have made it shorter.

"JARVIS! Shut that noise off," Tony said and the flashing numbers hung momentarily in the air, burned into his vision _06280 _or _Loki in vicinity_. The alarms had ceased and the all clear was being given, the body in his arms had not budged. Tony sighed and pulled the blankets over them.

He woke up alone, but he knew that it had not been a dream and that it had not been a coincidence. He checked the alarm log when he was modifying the system. It wouldn't do to have people wondering why the Loki alarm went off only to be silenced, once was a glitch, and twice was suspicious. So he put a delay on it that would force JARVIS to check with him before the alarms went off so long as Tony was in the same room as the incident. He wondered to himself why he was hoping so much for a repeat experience of the previous night, but didn't put too much thought behind it.

"Tony, do you mind if we ask you a question?" Steve's voice was calm as usual, but filled with the same curiosity that it always held. Tony quickly glanced up from his work, Steve was standing tall, but he was still a few inches shorter than Thor. The two blonde haired blue eyed men looked perfect together and it was irrepressibly cute to watch them curled up on a couch together or just holding hands. Tony longed for that sort of experience.

"Sure go ahead, shoot," Tony said, knowing already what the question was going to be and formulating a lie to respond with.

"You silenced the alarm that indicated my brother's presence. Banner says that you did it from your room, which was where the incident started. He thought it was a glitch, which he said made sense because even you can't account for everything. I thought it better to wait and to ask you, why then, if you had given the all clear, that Steve and I were graced with Loki's company at breakfast," Thor said, putting things carefully into thought. Steve had been teaching him how to speak like a Midgardian and it was nice to see it happen, far less shouting happened. Tony was cherry red and he cleared his throat a couple of times before speaking, this was not the lie he had expected to tell.

"I…I am fixing the alarm now. I must have thought it was a dream…or something…" Tony's voice caught and Steve seemed to buy it but Thor's face was suddenly very close to his own and Tony was tempted to take a step back. He did not know what it was that the blonde God was searching for and he was equally unsure what his face displayed. Needless to say, he was infinitely glad when the deity stepped away and Steve silently followed him out.

That night he lay in his bed and waited with his eyes closed once more. It wasn't long before that same warm body sank into his arms, resting against him. He glanced down at the crown of dark hair atop his companion's head and waited. Slowly Loki's head lifted and brilliant green eyes bored into Tony's coffee dark ones, it took his breath away. In his arms he held Loki, their sometimes ally sometimes enemy, and Loki was beautiful. He barely had the sense to tell JARVIS not to raise the alarm because all he wanted to do was kiss those hesitantly smiling lips.

"You wished for a body Mr. Stark, one with a description that I fit quite nicely. Tell me Mr. Stark, what do you intend to do with this body?" Loki asked, devilish smirk playing over his lips, eyes sparkling with delight.

"I'd ask you to call me Tony," his hand shook as he traced a thumb along a sharp cheekbone, "And then I'd ask if one day, you might deign to kiss me," Tony whispered softly, his heart was hammering wildly and he had no idea why he was so enchanted by the green eyed God. Loki's smirk grew wider.

"Tony then. And I might, one day," Loki whispered his face shifting to a mask of contentment. Tony nodded and tightened his arms around his new sleeping companion. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep not long after and Loki did the same.

When Tony woke up the bed was once again empty, but he could hear the shower in his bathroom and the bed sheets were still warm. After a while he could hear Loki singing something, a low soft beautiful melody in another language. Tony was on his feet and standing near the door just to hear more of it before he had even realized that he was out of bed. Even he didn't know what possessed him to open the door and step into the bathroom, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was certain that it was going to get him killed.

"Are you joining me or not?" Loki's voice cut through the haze that surrounded Tony's mind and a nervous smile appeared on the billionaire's face. He wasn't normally so bad at such things.

"Did you want me to?" Tony replied at last, holding his breath for a response.

"I would not ask it if I did not wish it," came Loki's reply, crisp as always, and a pale hand appeared from behind the curtain, extended, waiting for Tony to take it. And Tony did not question Gods. He undressed and laid his hand in the offered palm, accepting Loki's support when he stepped into the already wet shower. The water was close to unnaturally hot, but it didn't bother Tony and even if it had, the image that Loki made would have negated any pain he could suffer. The green eyed God had been in the middle of washing his hair and his eyes were scrunched up against the soap dripping down his forehead.

Tony smiled more softly and wiped the soap away, thumbs swiping over forehead and eyebrows in slow gentle motions. When Loki blinked his eyes open and found that they did not sting he had a grin for Tony and pulled the other man right into the stream of water. Tony had not expected it to be the environment for their first kiss, but he didn't complain when under the scalding blast of water, Loki's lips captured his own. It was nothing like he had imagined it would be, and he had imagined kissing the Trickster God on a number of occasions if he was honest with himself.

Having been used to having the upper hand in most relationships, Tony was rather surprised when he found it just as easy to give up that control. Perhaps that was just Loki though. They kissed, they showered, Loki insisted on soaping Tony's hair, and when they were satisfactorily clean, Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and held onto him.

"What were you singing earlier?" Tony asked after a time, his arms were still around Loki's shoulders, one hand tangled in dark hair. No comment had been made about their nakedness, neither had thoughts of anything more than holding on to their partner.

"It was an old Norse song. It tells the story of a young man who had lost his family and his home, of how he wanders, lost and alone for years and years," Loki smiled softly, "Until one day, when a maiden makes a wish for a beloved and he finds himself in her arms. And the young man has a home and a family, and he was never alone again," the God ran a pruned finger along Tony's chest. "You are no maiden Tony Stark, and yet I find myself in good company with a family that I never dared to dream of. I must thank you properly someday," Loki whispered gently and pressed his lips against Tony's in their softest, deepest kiss yet.

(A/N: Well folks, what did you think? Am I terrible at these pairings or should I do more of them? I think that this will remain a oneshot, but I don't know for sure yet.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Once more I come to a story that I did not expect to expand on, and yet I can't resist. So I still don't own the Avengers and I never will. This story is once again, Tony/Loki and Thor/Steve with Pepper/Phil so if you don't like that then I really can't imagine what you are doing coming this far. At any rate, I just wanted to get this out because I know that there were some of you that wanted more out of this particular little schmoop fest. Well here you go. On with the show!

Zero-Six-Two-Eight-Zero

Part 2

The breakfast table was crowded, it had been intended for eight people and they had nine. Tony had already made a note with Jarvis to buy a bigger table or to move things around so that they had bar seating. It would add to his nearly endless list of things to do, but he didn't mind so much. The team was hugely important to him and ensuring their safety and comfort was always at the top of his list.

Of course, they didn't always have so many people sitting down at once. Breakfast and lunch were typically a grab and go affair, but when Phil Coulson deigned to cook, you damn well sat down and ate it.

Tony was eating with one hand and holding Loki's hand under the table with the other. The Agent and the Trickster had been staring openly at each other for the better part of the meal and no one could decide if they were about to kill each other or burst out laughing. But the tension did not take away from the sheer excellence of the meal and for the most part the staring contest went unnoticed.

"Tell me why I'm alive," Phil said after they had finished their food and were all enjoying a cup of coffee. Loki's green eyes lit up at the question, a small smile forming behind his coffee mug. The question was so barefaced that the rest of the Avengers, plus Pepper took a moment to stare between the pair. The entire team had silently accepted Loki's presence, but if anyone was going to question it, Phil was the best one for the job.

"I never meant for you to die Agent Coulson. I never meant for you to be there. The stasis magic used on you did its job though. It brought your team together and they stopped me. I don't think I would be sitting here right now, alive, if that one hadn't made a crater with me," Loki gestured toward Bruce who snorted into his coffee, "It was exceedingly difficult to subvert Chitauri control, and indeed there were several times when I couldn't. But I was aware enough, long enough, to know that even alien invasion might not be enough for you to get them working on the same page," Loki said and leveled a purposeful glare at Steve and Tony, both had the decency to blush.

"You stabbed me so that you could make the Avengers defeat you?" Coulson seemed confused.

"Yes. The Chitauri thought it was great fun, controlling me, how lovely to dupe the God of deception. I took greater pleasure in feeling their shock when I was ripped from their control just as their plans fell apart. Midgard is safe from me Agent Coulson, thanks to Odin it is my home now," Loki responded and the rest of the group raised an eyebrow, well everyone except Tony who knew the story.

"Brother, what do you mean? Have you been banished?" Thor asked and Loki sighed, shaking down his sleeves, revealing the two trinity knot tattoos on the undersides of his wrists. He had avoided having that particular discussion with his brother for long enough.

"Banished and bound. Jötunn nature sealed away, malicious magic stripped from my mind and ability, and my ability to lie has been silenced. Thanks to Odin I can't even lie to you if you ask me what color under ware I am wearing," Loki said and Tony smiled slightly at the sound of bitterness in that tone, waiting for it.

"What color under ware are you wearing?" Clint asked, lips pulled in a smug smile. Loki cocked an eyebrow at the archer before smiling quite broadly.

"I'm not Agent Barton," was Loki's pleasant response. To his credit Clint didn't blush too brightly.

"He really isn't. I tried but he told me they don't have them on Asgard," Tony said helpfully, in response Clint went red as a cherry, Loki buried his face in his hands and the rest of the team looked at Thor expectantly.

"Why would we? They just get in the way," Thor said at last as he understood the reason behind the stares. Steve shook his head and patted Loki on the shoulder, pity written on his features. Being part of the group meant being part of the playful sometimes over the top jokes.

"Well now that I am permanently scarred. I will just say, welcome to the family Loki. I will see what we can do about getting you a civilian ID. Thor goes by Donald Blake; would you by chance like the same family name?" Phil said and that was it apparently, all ill will cleared away like morning fog. Loki contemplated it for a moment and then nodded.

"He will always be my brother; I am past trying to deny it. Lucas Blake, please, if you can manage it," Loki said politely, his blush under control and Tony's hand back in his though this time atop the table.

"Not a problem," Phil said and rose from the table, Pepper immediately beside him. They bid the Avengers good bye and went off to do whatever it was that they did when they weren't around. It was still quite a mystery to Tony and the others didn't seem to care too much.

"Lucas?" Tony asked after a moment and Loki stared at him blandly.

"Do you have a problem with that dearest?" Loki asked stoically.

"Well no…"

"Are you afraid that it will look bad on the marriage announcement?"

"The…what?"

"I am no concubine Stark. I will expect you to make an honorable man of me one day," Loki said plainly and Tony's face was blank with confusion.

"It is fully within my right to demand satisfaction of the part of my brother's honor if you do not," Thor said as he helped to clear the table.

"Tony, I think you might want to breathe," Natasha leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. She was rarely talkative during meals, having been raised to enjoy silence, she was content to sit back and listen to the banter. "Thor, Loki, you have to understand that such things are not necessarily legal. Not even Tony can change the laws governing marriage," the redhead explained softly. Tony tightened his hand on Loki's and shook his head.

"It's legal in New York though, isn't it?" Clint asked, passing his cup over to Thor for a coffee refill. The God of Thunder had impeccable taste in coffee, Clint trusted him implicitly.

"Why do they have to make special allowances for it?" Thor asked carefully, seeing the sadness in his brother's eyes.

"Because people are shallow. And it is legal in New York. And I'll be damned if I don't change the rules. I get married and I expect that wherever I go, it will still count. But, I didn't expect that I would be the one proposing…I mean…aside from the fact that it's only been a couple months it isn't like I'm…" Tony's face went red and a smile finally came back to Loki's face. The dark haired God embraced Tony tightly.

"It warms my heart that you would change the rules for us. I think I understand now why it hasn't been on your mind," Loki kissed Tony's temple, "It would seem that the conditions for proposal are different here on Midgard," Loki said, understanding of the situation took away all the sadness that had entered his eyes.

"Yeah, usually the erm…" once more words failed Tony and it was Thor that took pity on him.

"On Asgard the partner with the higher status and wealth makes the proposal, typically after six weeks of courtship," Thor explained carefully.

"Here on Earth we typically leave that to the dominant partner," Natasha stated "And we don't exactly have a timeframe anymore," she added, glancing at Clint with a fond smile. The archer returned the smile and blew her a kiss.

Tony felt himself relax. The concept of marriage had always scared him. But the idea of marrying Loki only served to make his heart swell with joy. He smoothed his thumb along the back of Loki's hand and began to plan out just how the ceremony would go. It had only been a couple months, but he understood that something greater than love had been at work in their relationship. After all Loki had come to him after he'd made a wish, and it was obvious that Loki hadn't necessarily been the one to decide that he would show up in that position. He didn't quite know what to make of it, but he did understand that it wasn't something he ever wanted to throw away.

He leaned over and kissed Loki firmly on the lips, his free hand cupping Loki's face. Loki responded and Tony could feel the smile on his lips. It wasn't a traditional proposal by any means, but Tony didn't care and the simple band that adorned his finger when he pulled away was more than he could have ever asked for. Loki's eyes were brilliant with almost-tears and Thor thought at once that he had never seen his brother happier.

(A/N: Well folks, what did you think of the continuation? I think that I might add another chapter or maybe do a sequel fic sometime in the future.)


End file.
